


Control

by JustLivingOneStepAtATime



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLivingOneStepAtATime/pseuds/JustLivingOneStepAtATime
Summary: Misaka Mikoto is kidnapped as she is tested on to turn her into a level six. They use her to make the world plung into darkness with Using a chemical they turn into something never done before, a level six. Misaka wakes up as her powers go under control making a solar wave. She is faced with having to control her powers again with her friends and find the people who did this to her. Go through the journey of Misaka as she has to try and control her powers again, figuring out her love, and to take down the people who did this to her.





	Control

**Prologue- Kidnapped**

Misaka was walking through the streets as she was bored. Everyone was gone as she had nothing else to do. So Misaka just wandered around the streets out of boredom. 

Suddenly there was a scream from the ally way making Misaka run to see whats wrong. When she got to the source she found nothing, it was super silent. Misaka sighed as she went to go back to the streets before she was meet with a man who held a vial. It had white liquid as he smirked before he was suddenly in front of Misaka. Before Misaka could react she was stabbed in the neck and the white liquid was injected into her. Misaka gasped as suddenly her legs gave out and she feel to the floor. She tried to use her powers only to come in tiny sparks. 

“H-Help…” Misaka whispered only to make the man smirk more.

“There’s no one to help you now Sparks.”

“This will do, now we just need to put a tracker on her. She’ll start to level up in a day or two.” A man said as Misaka barley had her eyes open. They had injected a purple substance as all Misaka understood was that something was happening to her powers. She could feel it was evolving, growing stronger. Suddenly she lost conscious again as she couldn’t stay awake. 

When Misaka came to all she saw was blackness. She groaned as she looked around to see she was laying in a bed. She could hear her study heartbeat from the moditor next to her. The moonlight washed the inside of the room as Misaka looked around more. She was wearing hospital clothes and she had a iv in her arm. 

“H-Hello?” Misaka said as she slowly stood up only to gasp in pain and fall flat on the floor. 

_ ‘Everything hurts… I can’t feel my body…’ _ Misaka thought as suddenly someone came running in. 

“Sissy!!!” The girl yelled as she grabbed Misaka and laid her back down on the bed. 

“Kuroko...W-What happen… why does everything hurt…” Misaka muttered out as she tried taking study breaths. 

“That’s I should be asking you… what did happen, Misaka you have been missing for a week now.”  Kuroko said with a worried expression on her face. 

“I don't know… I-I can’t..” Misaka gritted her teeth as she panted and tried thinking of what happened. 

“Misaka calm down… take deep breaths, you should rest.” Misaka was surprised that Kuroko used her real name. Misaka nodded as she slowly started to calm down before slowly falling asleep. Kuroko sighed and closed her eyes before sitting down next to sleeping Misaka.

“I wish I could be more help…” Kuroko muttered before sighing and getting up before sitting in a chair next to Mikasa. Kuroko soon fell asleep in the chair as she was leaning back in it. 

_ ‘Let’s hope that Mikasa is going to be okay.’ _


End file.
